mcspecialpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is extremely annoying to read
henry walked down the snow covered road, subconciously aware that he was going mad " I am the egg man, i am the eggman, I am the walrus, goo-goo-joob!" ''The animal tracks lead distinctly off to the easy and trampled across his path, the gun firing to the east distracted him form his thoughts of the hemmingway solution and the jefferson tract. Memories of those wesles and the hairs in it's eggs, and the burning gulch filled his mind " ''Eggman!!!" and he needen;t have natty bumppo to tell him that. He knew pete had abandoned that woman in thee car and drove off with her lying in the foot. He could see jonesy in the hospoital with Mr gray and him as a movie stars. " what does that mean" Only the song came in awnser " pleased to meet you hope you guess my name" why that song kept coming on but there was no-one threre to stand in. he unwrapped his make shift bandage fopr another look at the wound on his leg but it had stopped breathing. He sighed and started sking again after pushing snow over the corpse. He was alone now. " fit wha?" Henry siad now "'' fit neek''?" Yeah henry siad, turn it around and put it on backwards ( although his tears were still wet on his cheeks. )He was drawn to the fact that he was folowing the animal tracks and only noticed when beaver tapped his shoulder and told him, the tracks of deer and racoon and rabbit and weasle and bear and goat and dog and wolf and.. Henry giggled in a high pithched girls voice and tugged at his hair playfully " walrus!" Oh crist why did he keep singing this "'' I rode a tank, held a generals rank, when the blitkrieg raged and the bodies stank!"becaus it's our song, what we play when we go in hot. the gunfire slowed down, the slaughter of the deer and racoon and rabbit and weasle and bear and ground hog and goat and dog and wolf and that was it, when he spotted the gefferson tract buried in " blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank''" "oh jesus christ why why why?" and when he screamed he did so so loud to the completley empty forest that he felt he was going to pass out but when his mind cleared he was lefrt with an image of duuddits wnthe light not of a blitzkrieg ( raged and the bodies stank) but of an october afternoon when they first met him, they met him alone with only hima and all 1 of them around. He realized he was singing again and reverted to the song " I know we can make it I know we can we can work it out yes we can-can yes we can yes we.." and waas again shut up by his friend beaver, Or as most knew him, david carendon but the Mr gray had been here before him and the rode ahead was all but lost to the "'' eggman''" walrus , walrus and the deer and the racoons and the rabbits and the weasle and the bear and the groundhog and wolf and dog and.. Jonesy screamed at pete for leaving that woman at he foot and hated henry for not being here wth him at the set were he was to be directed into the jefferson tradct. And he stopped walking again ¥ou ℳay ₭now ℳe ₳s ¥our ℳother ₪₪₪